


Pure Poetry

by daisydiversions



Category: Chaotic Butterfly
Genre: Fandom Meta - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi does a dramatic reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Poetry

"Fuck me, Hikaru-kun," Adachi hissed. "Fuck me hard."

Goto looked up from under his pillow to glare, his cheeks were red and he looked well on his away to an aneurysm. 

"Fuck me," Adachi continued, undeterred, "until all I can see is the STARSHINE of our love."

"I hate you," Goto answered mildly, escaping back under the covers and missing the days when having fangirls meant there were people to fawn over Ken on those nights he tripped and fell off the stage in a failed attempt to dive into the crowd. 

Scrolling down, Adachi shifted the computer in his lap so that Tsukioka could see it while collapsed on the comforter in hysterics. "Adachi-kun's eyes were wide and innocent. Although Goto-kun had been with many, many men, this would be Adachi-kun's first time and he could not wait for their souls to connect in absolute, perfect pitch."

"Oh god, shut up," Rin groaned, yet did not seem particularly inclined to leave the room. "What is wrong with these girls? Do their parents know they do this stuff?"

Sakurai shrugged and clipped Tsukioka's hair back behind his ears to prevent him from choking on it during his apparent epileptic fit. "They're paying your salary."

Rin's scowled hard enough to imply exactly how whoring himself out to millions of preteens who liked to write about him having lots of gay sex while handcuffed to the costume rack was not worth the admittedly large sum they were paying him. "They think I'd bottom to you."

"Oh, look," Adachi interrupted Sakurai's dry reply with a squeal. "A 5*STAR crossdressing fic fest started up! And there's manips!"

Goto reached out and pulled the power cord.


End file.
